The present invention relates generally to detecting information, and more particularly without limitation to systems and methods for synchronizing to a data stream.
Typical data processing involves receiving a data stream and processing the data stream to recover the originally provided data. In such systems, a data clock may be recovered from the received data stream, and used to process the received data. This clock recovery often relies on a phase lock loop circuit driven by a phase to phase sampling error on a known pattern. Such an approach is capable of synchronizing to a received data stream, but often requires a known pattern of an extended length to support convergence on a desired phase and frequency. This extended length pattern reduces bandwidth of useful data transfer. Thus, for example, in the situation where the data stream is derived from a storage medium, less area of the storage medium may be dedicated to useful data due to the extended length pattern required to synchronize to the data stream. As another example, where the data stream is derived from a wireless transmission device, a reduced portion of the overall transmission bandwidth may be dedicated to useful data due to the extended length pattern required to synchronize to the data stream.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for detecting information.